theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
April 25, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 5:45 Flower1470 i is first Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 5:46 Chrisgaff noiam 5:49 Flower1470 not quite. Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:10 Loving77 Hey hey hey 6:10 Flower1470 Sup Peep 6:21 Chrisgaff I CAN BE IF I THINK ABOUT IT. ;( Hey pen 6:21 Flower1470 Whatever you say. :P 6:23 Chrisgaff "Just give me a chance!" :P Brb, gotta eat dinner Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:24 Dragonian King hi guysssss 6:24 Flower1470 Hey Silly 6:24 Loving77 hiii silly 6:24 Dragonian King guess what i had for dinner 6:24 Loving77 shark? 6:24 Flower1470 NO *faints* 6:26 Dragonian King no he has too much hair. 6:26 Flower1470 his hair is beautiful 6:26 Loving77 Chicken? A hot dog? Pizza? 6:27 Flower1470 Wow, she's actually entertaining you. She must be a in a good mood. 6:27 Dragonian King pizza :D it was good 6:28 Flower1470 Congrats (stickfigure) I still love this stick figure 6:29 Dragonian King lol 6:29 Flower1470 i mean LOOK AT IT dancin' all cool 6:30 Dragonian King (rofl) Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 6:41 Dragonian King ooo 6:41 Flower1470 ooo Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:53 Flower1470 Wb 6:53 Dragonian King wb 6:54 Chrisgaff Ty Funny thing is, I had pizza too. :P 6:54 Dragonian King :O ARE WE TWINS WE'RE TWINS 6:54 Flower1470 YOU BETTER NOT BE 6:55 Chrisgaff I don't wanna be part Seto Kaiba 6:56 Flower1470 yes you do 6:56 Chrisgaff Well, the way it sounds, I don't really. :P 6:56 Flower1470 lol 7:00 Chrisgaff I've got to admit, the ladies are a passion. But Seto takes that passion to the next level. XD 7:11 Dragonian King I don't care about the ladies I HAVE MONEY BECAUSE I AM SETO KAIBA THE RICHEST MAN IN THE UNIVERSE ...i think 7:13 Flower1470 Idk In the Yugioh-verse, you probably are. 7:17 Chrisgaff Who would I be? I don't watch Yugioh. :P 7:17 Flower1470 hmm geez idk I was about to say Bakura 7:21 Loving77 NO 7:21 Flower1470 but maybe not Not the Millennium Spirit! 7:21 Loving77 Ik 7:21 Flower1470 The real Ryo! 7:22 Loving77 No he's not Bakura 7:22 Flower1470 Okay then who do you think he is? and please dont say Mai 7:23 Loving77 NO 7:23 Flower1470 :rofl: 7:23 Loving77 I was thinking Tristan. 7:24 Flower1470 That was my first thought Abridged made Tristan look stupid though 7:25 Loving77 yeah 7:25 Flower1470 ok Chris you're Tristan Peep who would Silly be? 7:26 Loving77 hmm 7:26 Dragonian King i call joey 7:26 Flower1470 NO! 7:26 Loving77 no 7:26 Flower1470 ABSOLUTELY NOT 7:26 Dragonian King yami yugi 7:26 Loving77 no 7:27 Flower1470 Silly is certainly the Abridged Tristan of this group 7:27 Dragonian King :( You have been banned by Dragonian King. 7:28 Loving77 Nah 7:28 Dragonian King (yes) Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 7:28 Dragonian King why cant i be joey 7:28 Loving77 Bc your not like him 7:28 Chrisgaff Wb 7:28 Flower1470 Ty 7:29 Chrisgaff And Tristan? That's almost like Christian. :P 7:29 Flower1470 Yeah that's what Peep said lol I say Silly is Arkana http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Arkana 7:30 Dragonian King NO 7:30 Flower1470 They're both equally insane 7:30 Loving77 lol 7:30 Dragonian King NO BUT HES EVIL 7:30 Flower1470 technically, he wasnt 7:30 Dragonian King BUT HE LOOKS SCARY 7:31 Loving77 He is 7:31 Flower1470 he trusted Marik, thinking he'll give him his girlfriend back which, y'know, he didnt. He almost got his legs chopped off for her O_o 7:32 Loving77 yup 7:32 Flower1470 Okay so Chris is Tristan Silly is Arkana Who's Peep? 7:32 Dragonian King NOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 7:32 Loving77 Silly is not Arkana 7:32 Dragonian King ty 7:32 Flower1470 UGH FINE WHO IS SILLY?? NOT JOEY 7:33 Dragonian King can i be yugi 7:33 Flower1470 NO! I dont think anybody would want to be Yugi, after watching the whole series. :/ 7:34 Loving77 Well Silly is goofy and dumbo sometimes.... so 7:34 Dragonian King i want to be yami marik 7:34 Loving77 Oh so your evil? 7:34 Flower1470 HE CANT BE JOEY i like joey :( 7:34 Dragonian King :O DOES THAT MEAN YOU DONT LIKE ME man im doing horrible on these jigsaw puzzles :P 7:35 Flower1470 not like THAT 7:35 Loving77 ooo gosh 7:35 Flower1470 lol Let's make him Melvin, then. he's insane 7:36 Loving77 He's like a mix of people 7:36 Dragonian King noooooo 7:37 Flower1470 darn it Silly 7:37 Dragonian King can i be grandpa moto 7:37 Flower1470 YES 7:37 Loving77 so you're old? 7:37 Flower1470 Peep Chris looks nothing like Tristan and yet we made him that 7:38 Loving77 yeah so? 7:38 Flower1470 so it doesnt matter how old Solomon is compared to Silly 7:38 Dragonian King NO I DONT WANT TO BE SOLOMON 7:39 Flower1470 wELL THEN this shouldn't be this painful 7:41 Loving77 I think he's a mix of Yuma and Caswell 7:42 Flower1470 More Yuma than Caswell lol 7:43 Dragonian King ITS TAKING ME 5 MINUTES JUST TO SOLVE ONE OF THE EASY PUZZLES 7:43 Flower1470 deep breaths, Silly. 7:43 Dragonian King * Dragonian King breaths on Lily * Dragonian King forgot to brush his teeth today 7:43 Flower1470 breathes* 7:45 Dragonian King breaths* 7:45 Flower1470 no that is not correct 7:45 Dragonian King i dont care its correct to me 7:46 Flower1470 :O just listen to me, i am Nerd1470 breathes is correct breath refers to the noun. breathe is the verb form. 7:48 Dragonian King I FINISHED IT 8 minutes and 39 seconds for a 100 piece puzzle... 7:49 Flower1470 hahaha 7:49 Dragonian King meanwhile bermuda finished a 300 piece puzzle in 1 minute and 12 seconds (bawling) 7:50 Flower1470 what else do you expect from a college student? 7:50 Dragonian King triangality 7:50 Flower1470 ... 7:51 Loving77 Anyways lily who do you think you're most like? 7:51 Flower1470 Eek 7:51 Dragonian King ABRIDGED TRISTAN 7:51 Flower1470 Idk :/ GET OUT Dragonian King has been banned by Flower1470 (undo). Flower1470 has ended the Chat ban for Dragonian King. 7:52 Loving77 Kari maybe? 7:52 Flower1470 Yeah, I could see that. Emotionally unstable, protective over siblings Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:53 Dragonian King OH YEAH? You have been banned by Dragonian King. 7:54 Loving77 Or she could be like Dextra... Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 7:54 Flower1470 I like Dextra 7:54 Dragonian King I KNOW WHO LILY IS LILY IS MELVIN no wait MR. TWEETUMS actually STEVE THE MIME yeah steve 7:55 Flower1470 mmhmm 7:55 Loving77 I think you're more like Kari Who do you think I'm most like? 7:56 Dragonian King peep can be tori 7:56 Loving77 NO Tori is a dumbo 7:57 Flower1470 I first thought Serenity But Tristan loves Serenity AO ID RATHER AVOID THAT SO* 7:57 Dragonian King so wait whos who? Chris - Bakura Lily - Kari right 7:57 Flower1470 NO Chris os Tristan! 7:57 Dragonian King oh yeah 7:57 Flower1470 is* 7:57 Loving77 She's a dumbo I was thinking Rio maybe? 7:58 Flower1470 Rio is too tough 7:58 Loving77 :( 7:58 Flower1470 you're not like her at all 7:59 Loving77 I gtg bye 7:59 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:00 Flower1470 ooo If we make Peep Serenity then I want Chris to be changed to Ryo bc i will not stand for that 8:01 Dragonian King GIVE ME JOEY 8:01 Flower1470 NO! I still want to to be Arkana :/ You have been banned by Dragonian King. Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 8:02 Flower1470 stop that 8:05 Chrisgaff I keep missing pen XD 8:05 Flower1470 lol 8:06 Chrisgaff So, what is Tristan like? I couldn't figure it out. :P 8:07 Flower1470 http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Tristan_Taylor 8:07 Dragonian King he's a dork who sounds like barney and a pack of bubblegum can duel better than him 8:08 Flower1470 ... dont listen to him He's loyal to his friends and would do anything to help them 8:09 Dragonian King DON'T DENY WHAT I SAID IS TRUE 8:09 Flower1470 In the LittleKuriboh sense. 8:09 Chrisgaff Oh, ok. 8:10 Dragonian King what about the dueling part 8:11 Flower1470 He's a fairly good duelist, believe it or not. Yugi taught him quite a bit. The only reason he lost in the virtual world was because he wanted to save Serenity. It was either him or her, and he chose himself. I should write an essay on this lol Anyway Silly what stories do you read on TTK? if any at all 8:22 Dragonian King like current stories? Infection and The Case of the GTS i read Adventures of Violet and Friends, Oblivion, and Equilibrem too but i think those were cancelled? lol 8:25 Flower1470 okay 8:26 Dragonian King and Finding Faith just finished so yeah why do you ask? 25,041 posts on Boys vs Girls O_O 8:27 Flower1470 I want to start reading more on TTK. lol 8:28 Dragonian King Infection and GTS are really good :D Finding Faith was good but had a depressing ending lol 8:30 Flower1470 okay 8:32 Dragonian King i'd still recommend it though if you don't care about characters dying 8:38 Flower1470 nah its just like yugioh 8:41 Dragonian King then its a good read (yes) 8:43 Flower1470 okie 8:55 Dragonian King LILY LILY LILY 8:55 Flower1470 what 8:56 Dragonian King do you have any ships 8:57 Flower1470 ...could you be a little more specific? :P 8:58 Dragonian King do you have any ships that you dont want anymore 9:01 Flower1470 i dont understand the question O_o 9:03 Dragonian King like boats 9:09 Flower1470 ... i've lost you. 9:09 Dragonian King BOATS SHIPS SAILING SHIPS WITH SAILS AND PIRATES 9:10 Chrisgaff There was a commercial about that, I gotta find it. :P 9:17 Dragonian King MY ICEBERG INSTINCTS TELL ME TO SINK THEM 9:25 Flower1470 Silly, i got two more followers btw i think one unfollowed me right away though 9:27 Dragonian King oh noes your new followers are: ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... YET ANOTHER DOWNSIZER and... ... ... ... ... ... ... MARIK AFTER PUSHING THE WRONG BUTTON 9:30 Flower1470 yay 9:36 Chrisgaff While this was happening, I was learning that we men we actually one women for a small period of being developed. once* https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z1Kdoja3hlk I'd be careful though, this is about fetuses and that stuff. XD 9:38 Dragonian King your sentence made no sense 9:38 Chrisgaff Hey. Shut up. mkay? During development in the fetus stage, physically, we were a female. 9:40 Flower1470 yeah so treat us right 9:40 Chrisgaff Though, it's considered transgender, there's still proof that the two XX chromosomes were still there. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sv-ESZ6uVrw This was pretty much my reaction. :P But yeah, if you're gonna watch the video explaining it. *, Be careful, there's a lot of.... Detail lets say. 9:44 Dragonian King EW I WAS A GIRL MY WHOLE LIFE IS A LIE Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:45 Flower1470 LOOL ooo 9:45 Chrisgaff Chris: Ruining your beliefs with science, one day at a time. :P https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kR5OZVb3fmg I WELCOME DEATH IN OPEN ARMS 9:49 Flower1470 LOL Category:Chat logs Category:April 2014